


Every Bit of Love To You

by Liza0111



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Norman, M/M, PWP, Rimming, all fluff, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: He wants to offer himself to the man over and over again, let Ethan use him however he’d like, and he is sure only pleasure will come from it.





	Every Bit of Love To You

**Author's Note:**

> reason for writing this: ?????????????????????????????????  
> sometimes things just gets horny between these two

The first sign of morning comes in the form of light shining through the curtains. Norman opens his eyes slowly, a soft moan escaping his lips as he feels the man next to him wrapping his arms around him tightly, dropping a kiss on his bare neck.

 

“Morning, darling.”

 

“Morning, Ethan.” Norman giggles at the ticklish sensation left by Ethan’s stubble on his skin. He relaxes into the older man’s touch, perfectly happy with how their naked bodies press against each other. Every time he completes an extensive mission, he is always rewarded with the best sex when he returns to Philadelphia. Great incentive for him to crack the cases thrown at him, really. His workload has increased in volume ever seen solving the Origami Killer case, but he isn’t as overwhelmed as he’d imagined himself to be. It’s all thanks to Ethan and his unwavering support.

 

Norman can feel the wetness inside of him and warmth colors his cheeks. Let’s just say they barely got any sleep last night when Norman’s plane landed at 7pm. Everything feels like a dream. He can’t remember what he had for dinner with Ethan, but he does remember clearly how many times Ethan came in him.

 

 _And it’s far from over yet._ He thinks to himself, giddy like he has the first taste of the forbidden fruit. As if on cue, a hand grabs one of his buttocks and slips a finger into his hole, probing his insides, eliciting another moan from him. Norman can’t help but to instinctively squeeze his thighs together.

 

“You ready to shower? We should get you cleaned up.” Ethan gives him a grin, suggestive in nature. Norman licks his lips and says nothing back.

 

 

 

 

This is, nice.

 

Having Ethan’s cock in his mouth feels, nice. And this is just one of a thousand things he keeps in his head, thoughts too filthy to tell anyone else. Norman closes his eyes and moans out wantonly, his body stimulated by a variety of sensations. The pressure on his knees from kneeling on the shower floor, the hot water falling over his skin like rain drops, and……and Ethan’s incredibly hard dick, the taste of precum on his tongue. Everything is just…… right.

 

“God, you are so beautiful……” He opens his eyes to Ethan’s awed praises, looking up and peering at the older man through his wet lashes while his mouth is still around the head. Ethan is gripping his unruly brown curls, twisting them between his fingers and using them as leverage to thrust inside of Jayden’s mouth.

 

Want him, want more of him, Ethan, Ethan…… Driven by pure desire, Norman swallows Ethan’s length deeper, tongue dragging across the sensitive skin. Ethan nearly jumps. With half-lidded eyes he watched Ethan’s expression closely, subconsciously making small whimpering noises as he let Ethan fuck his mouth. He wants him so badly. He wishes Ethan would yank his hair and pull him from the floor, shove him against the shower wall and fuck him senseless. Fuck him till he cries and begs. Stuff him with his cum till his hole is flooding with the sticky substance. That would be amazing. Norman can feel his own cock throb at his imagination.

 

Ethan is close. That thought alone brings him a rush of arousal. He tries as hard as he can to swallow around Ethan’s cock, saliva dribbling down his chin, his tongue teasing the silt encouragingly. The man above him is letting out grunts of pleasure, hand on the back of Norman’s head to shove him down his length. “Norm……fuck……this is good……” Ethan groans, rocking his hips into Norman. Jayden gazes at Ethan with pleading eyes, head following his motions and taking in the length even further, licking and kissing his shaft. He can feel Ethan’s cock twitch in his mouth as spurts of semen shoot down his throat. With teary eyes and a soft whine, he offers no resistance for Ethan to finish his load, panting heavily and kneeling in front of him like a good boy. He is rewarded with an affectionate pat on the head.

 

“Good job, Norman.”

 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles up at Ethan, pale green eyes full of lust and hunger.  

 

 

 

“Ah……Ahhhhhh!”

 

Crazy. This is crazy. Ethan Mars knows this body way too well for his own good. That is the only thing left on Norman’s mind as he is bent over their kitchen countertop, ass raised in the air with three of Ethan’s fingers plunging into him. It takes Ethan no time at all to locate his prostate, and he has been stimulating that spot relentlessly. Norman is crying out, sobbing even, as bursts of pleasure course through his spine. His body is seeking an escape instinctively, to shift away from this maddening intensity, but Ethan has got a hand on his shoulder, pulling the pliant body towards him, holding him in place. Like a predator to prey. Norman wouldn’t tell him, but he loves it when Ethan gets a little rough with him. It really is too embarrassing to admit the feeling of being dominated really does it for him.

 

“Oh! Oh God, Ethan, fuck!” His hole is slick and soft under Ethan’s touch, ready for more, ready to open up and be entered by something bigger, hotter, ready to be stretched to his limit--”Please, Ethan, please……” Norman is begging, whining out with need. His body tightens, coil of heat gathering in his groin. He lets out a distressed moan when he feels Ethan’s fingers leave him. He is about to turn his head around with a uncertain “Ethan?” at his lips when he feels the warm heat at his entrance. His mind turns blank and he grips the side of the countertop with all his might, a high-pitched scream escaping his throat. “Ahhhh!”

 

He swears he hears Ethan chuckle behind him, hands spreading Norman apart so he can have better access to his wet hole. A soft lick, simple in nature, sending Jayden’s mind flying hundreds of miles per hour. Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Hips shaking but unable to get away from the stimulating touch of Ethan’s tongue. This is too much. Ethan has never done that to him before. Heat is rushing to his face and Norman feels like he might faint. Goddammit Ethan Mars.

 

But that’s not all. Following the swirl of Ethan’s tongue on his rim, the older man’s fingers starts to fuck into him again.  The digits inside of him is massaging that spot over and over again, forcing out his orgasm. Norman is gasping, toes curling as he is pushed over the edge, his ass clenching onto Ethan’s fingers. “E-Ethan! Fuck!” His vision turns white and he moans out, semen shooting on the side of the counter.

 

That felt amazing, but there is still more he wants……The agent looks back with a look of plead. _Please._ Ethan Mars smirks back at him and his stomach drops.

 

“Ethan……” He begins with a tone of warning, but is rudely interrupted by a firm grab on his ass.

 

“Shhh, just enjoy it, Norm.”

 

He gasps as the fingers inside him start to thrust again.

 

 

 

 

Ethan Mars can be such a tease sometimes. After forcing Norman to come two more times in the same position, Ethan is finally satisfied enough to let him go. His legs are wobbly from overestimation and he can barely stand, but it isn't enough. Clearly, Norman wants more than his fingers and mouth, but Ethan has decided to play another little game with him, cleaning himself off and heading back to the kitchen.

 

“It’s dinner time.” He says so very innocently, and Norman is just about to go grab his badge and arrest this bastard on the spot.

 

_On a second thought, the concept of handcuffs is something they can consider next time._

 

Even with his maximum effort at seduction (wiping down the counter while only wearing his underwear, the not so discreet bumping into Ethan while he is trying to cook), Ethan still refuses to budge, keen on finish making dinner no matter how many pouts Norman throws at his direction. It really is torture. Norman can’t even remember what he put in his mouth (other than Ethan’s dick). All he can think about is how he is going to drag Ethan to bed once he is done eating and get what he has been wanting all day.

 

So that is exactly what he does as soon as Ethan put down his fork.

 

Ethan’s cock is in his mouth again, briefly, just to get him hard and ready for what is to come. Norman eagerly pull out a bottle of lube from the bedside nightstand, coating Ethan’s member with it evenly. Under the architect’s surprised gaze, Norman pushes him down on the bed and straddles him with a grin, arms wrapping around Ethan’s neck as he rubs his ass against Ethan’s length experimentally. “Don’t move, I-I want to do it.” He directs. Ethan nods without protest, leaning back onto the bed while his eyes are fixated on the slim body in front of him, mesmerized.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Norman lowers himself onto Ethan’s cock, feeling himself being opened up. He shut his eyes tight as the initial pain of penetration sets in. Thankfully, with all that foreplay and adequate amount of lube, the discomfort soon fades into pleasure. “Ethan……” He moans out desperately, his pace begins to pick up. After moving his hips a few times slowly to get used to the feeling, he starts bouncing up and down in a set rhythm.

 

And Ethan, he isn’t just watching. Thinking it really is time to give Norman what he has been craving all day long, he grabs the agent’s waist and begins thrusting into his tight walls steadily, causing Norman to release a shuddering moan. “Oh……! Ethan!”

 

“You are such a beauty.” Ethan’s mouth finds a spot on Norman’s pale neck and sucks on the delicate skin passionately, leaving his marks to claim the younger man. Heat rushes to Norman’s face as he increases his speed, pushing his hips down with force so Ethan’s cock will delve deeper into him. He can feel everything so clearly, the stretch of his inner walls, the wonderful friction between muscles, and the heat pooling at his lower abdomen.

 

It feels so good. Tears fill his eyes as Ethan starts to ram into him harshly, finding the perfect angle that hits right on his prostate and causing him to choke on his cries and whines. It’s so good. He doesn’t ever want to leave to go on another long mission again. He just wants to stay here forever and let Ethan fuck him all day long for all he cares. This feels right. Being here feels right. Having Ethan's dick so deeply in him and not letting him go is everything he asks for. The FBI should give Ethan some kind of award for boosting Norman’s productivity. Ethan. It has to be Ethan. Only Ethan can do this to him now. It’s the first time in years where Norman is actually excited to finish a case and take his breaks rather than drowning himself in work. It’s the first time in years there is a place where Norman can call home. No more taking his “celebratory” whiskey shots alone in his three star hotel room when he is finished with his work. Now there is Ethan. Ethan who holds him in his arms and kisses his hair and tells him he missed him dearly. Ethan who loves him utterly and thoroughly. Ethan who fills his void with all the love and tenderness in the world. He loves Ethan, that is without question. He doesn't ever want to go back to the old times. It doesn’t feel the same lying in bed with someone you have no emotional attachment to. It feels so good only because it’s Ethan. A simple touch feels like flames on his skin. He wants to offer himself to the man over and over again, let Ethan use him however he’d like, and he is sure only pleasure will come from it.

 

Norman is trembling all over, his hole clenching tightly around Ethan’s girth, hips snapping down as Ethan thrusts into him. “Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ethan……! There……!” Norman’s back arches beautifully. Ethan can’t help but to run his hand down those flawless skin, kissing and flicking his tongue on the agent’s pink nipples, causing the younger man to cry out in need.

 

“Come for me, sweetheart, I want to see you……” Ethan whispers next to Norman’s ear, pounding into the lustful body hard and hitting his cock on Norman’s prostate. Tears falling from his eyes, Norman pushes himself down frantically, grinding against him and tightening his ass almost painfully. With a loud moan, Norman comes hard onto Ethan’s stomach and chest. Ethan grabs Norman’s waist and grunts into his neck, pushing his cock into the deepest part of the agent and filling him up with hot, white liquids.

 

Hazily, Norman nuzzles against Ethan’s shoulder, still panting hard from his blissful climax. He can feel the cum leaking out around Ethan’s cock and crimson floods his face. He is tired, but in a good way. His body relaxes reflexively when Ethan’s hand starts to rub his exhausted body, pulling out of him gently. Norman presses himself closer to Ethan, lips searching for his and is delighted when his wish is granted. They kiss lazily, sharing each other's taste.

 

“Ethan.” Norman moans, his voice sweet with content and satisfaction. “I love you.” He snuggles against the older man, happy to be surrounded by his body heat. “And I am really glad……that it is you I come home to.”

 

“I love you too.” Ethan smiles and replies with wholehearted adoration. Norman gets embarrassed every time he says it, but he really think this FBI agent is the cutest person in the world. “I’ll be your home forever.”

 

Norman giggles softly, happiness bubbling in him like a bottle of opened champagne. He is so grateful to have Ethan, the perfect relationship he almost believe he doesn’t deserve to have. He can’t believe he is so lucky to have this. “Wake me up early tomorrow? We need to clean the house before Shaun gets home from Grace’s.”

 

“Of course.” Ethan gently runs his fingers through Norman’s soft brown curls, although he has a feeling he will end up letting Norman sleep in and doing all the clean up by himself, because he loves to spoil his lover so much. “Now, you should rest.”

 

Norman nods, and closes his eyes with a smile on his face. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. And tomorrow’s tomorrow will also be a good day. This is because Ethan is in his life, and he will always have him until eternity.

 


End file.
